Past Memories of Love
by damasareyasui
Summary: . Everything was going perfect for Sakura and Syaoran, but then Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong and never come back. Not only that, but also more problems and obstacles appeared, affecting the feelings that the two lovers have for each other....


Shinobu-chan: Hello, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not a very good writer, so please don't be so hard on me! ^^;; I'll try my best! Please R&R! Arigatou!

Summary: The Clow cards had been changed to Sakura cards two years ago, and Sakura and Syaoran finally admitted their feelings. Everything was going perfect until Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong and never come back. Not only that, but also more problems and obstacles appeared, affecting the feelings that the two lovers have for each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters so do not sue me please! But I wish I did…. the only thing I own in this story is Takashiro Sukinari (Tah-kah-she-lrow Sue-key-nah-lri) ^^

Key: 

[……..] = setting, time

"…….." = talking (DUUUH)

'……..' = thinking

*……..* = sounds and actions

**testing **= enforced words

_testing =_ dreams

(SN:) = Shinobu-chan's Notes meaning…my notes and thoughts ^^

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

**Past Memories of Love** Chapter 1- Precious Lover 

By: Shinobu-chan

[Japan; Kinomoto residence in the evening]

_Thousands of pink delicate petals fell from cherry blossom trees as a young couple sat on a park bench and watched the beautiful scene. The 12-year old boy from the couple finally broke the silence with a surprise for his girlfriend._

_"Sakura, I have a present for you." The boy held up something small and silver to his girlfriend. It was a bracelet that had a small rectangular piece of silver _(SN: kinda like a long thin dog tag…^^ yeppy yep!) _with " For my sweet cheery blossom" engraved on it and was connected with a silver chain to wrap around the wrist._ (SN: I actually got the whole description thingy from my own bracelet I have, except with out the for my cherry blossom thingy…)  
  


_"Kami-sama! It's beautiful! Arigatou!" replied the girl as she put the bracelet on her right wrist. "I'll **never** take it off!"_

_"Do you love me Sakura?" asked the boy with messy brown hair and intense amber eyes. Sakura was shocked and a little bit confused by the question.  
  
_

_"Well of course I do Syaoran! I love you with all my heart!" _(SN:I love you with all **my** heart too Syaoran!…*ahem*…gomen…I just couldn't resist) _replied Sakura who had short auburn hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. "Why do you ask that? Do **you** love me?" she teased._

_"Yes Sakura, I love you more than anything else in the world." Sakura smiled at that and gave a small yet loving kiss on the lips not knowing that it may be their very last one.  
  
_

_"So why did you ask me if I loved you Syaoran?" Syaoran at this point got really nervous, and regretted on what he's going to say next.  
  
_

_"…Um…Sakura…well….since you love me…please don't be mad at me for saying this…but….I have to go back to Hong Kong…."_

_"……." Shocked filled Sakura's body and tears began to form in her eyes as Syaoran continued the painful news._

_"……I'm…I'm leaving tomorrow…" Streams of tears fell from Sakura's eyes.  
  
"When….when are you coming back?"  
  
_

_"…I…I…can't….I'm not coming back…I'm staying there….I'm sorry Sakura, but the Elders said that I can't love the card mistress and that I have to fulfill my duty as the Clan leader…..today's going to be my last day here with you…"  
  
_

_"IIE! IIE SYAORAN!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!" yelled Sakura as she stood up and more tears appeared.  
  
_

_"I'm sorry Sakura, please don't cry, I don't want to but I have to, I need to follow my orders…" Right after that, Syaoran ran away leaving a broken-hearted girl alone forever.  
  
_

_"SYAORAN! IIE! ONEGAI, COME BACK! IIE!"_

Kero woke up from his sleep from a sudden scream from his mistress, Sakura. He fluttered to her side. On the bed was a sleeping Sakura covered in sweat and her very own tears. 

"SYAORAN! IIE! ONEGAI, COME BACK! IIE!" cried Sakura as she continued sleeping. 

*sigh* ' She's having that dream again' thought the yellow beast. Though the little guardian was partly correct, Sakura wasn't really dreaming, she was just reliving the horrifying event that happened only a few weeks ago in her sleep. Surprisingly it was not the first time for her have this **reliving moment**. Almost every single night since the little wolf left, she had had been crying in her sleep or while she was awake. It was very heart- breaking for Kero, her family and her friends to see her like this. They were just so used to seeing the genki Sakura and would do anything to see that beautiful smile again. Her grades started had to fall, and her magic was decreasing. Kero looked at the big pink clock and discovered it was 10:32pm. 'hmm.. Yukito still might be here, maybe I should talk to him about Sakura's condition' (SN: just to tell you guys,Yukito is over at Kinomoto's because he's studying with Touya) thought Kero while he fluttered quietly out of the room. Ever since Sakura had told her family and friends about the Clow Cards and magic, Touya became a little less protective, (SN: *gasp* nooo, can it actually be **possible** for Touya to be **less** protective…whoa, I'm ruining that guy's reputation…*sigh*...anyways, you may continue..) Yukito seem to stay at the Kinomoto residence more often just in case Yue was needed and of course Kero could finally roam around the house freely. Kero flew over to Touya's room and knocked on the door.

*knock knock* "Come in!" yelled Touya. Kero quickly opened the door and fluttered in. " Sakura's having one of those dreams again right?" assumed the **less** (SN: tee he he, gomen, but I just couldn't stop myself from put that) protective brother. Kero nodded.

" I need to speak to Yue." stated the small guardian. Yukito closed his eyes as two wings formed and surrounded him. In seconds, Yue stood in front of Touya and Kero.

" What is it that you want Keroberos? This must be important, you know that changing into my true form requires a lot of energy." said the moon guardian as he crossed his arms and gave a little glare to Kero.

" Yes, I know that Yue. This is **very** important. It has to do with Sakura and her magic." Kero replied in a serious tone. " If you haven't noticed yet, her magic is getting weaker and weaker every day," Yue closed his eyes and concentrated on his mistress' aura, indeed Kero was correct, her magic was slowly disappearing. Yue opened his eyes as Kero continued, " if this continues, the Sakura cards might lose their power and eventually the book will be unsealed and we'll have to capture the cards again."

"NANI?! WHY?! WHY IS SAKURA'S MAGIC GETTING WEAKER? IS IT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SHE ATE? WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked the confused yet angry Touya.

"Pain and sadness." 

Touya gave a confused and frustrated face to the moon guardian.   
  


"What Yue meant Touya, is that Sakura is right now suffering through pain and sadness of some sort, and because of that, it is weakening her magical powers." explained Kero. Touya nodded as he spoke.

"It's because of that chinese gaki right? Ever since he left, Sakura wouldn't stop crying," Kero nodded. " how can we stop this? I mean, we can't just say, **'Sakura, don't worry! BE HAPPY!** (SN: I'd like to thank Sarah for inspiring me) **Everything will be fine! Now don't be sad or you're going lose all your cards!' **I mean it isn't **that **simple." Touya stated in sarcasm.

"Of course it isn't that simple, the only way to really stop this is to get Sakura to forget about the pain and sadness; meaning making her forget Syaoran." answered Kero with an exasperated sigh.

"That's impossible, I mean the kaiju thinks about that chinese gaki like 24/7!"

"Actually Touya, it is possible," everyone turned their attention to Yue " we have the erase card, we can just erase her memories of Syaoran."

"That's true, but I mean Sakura have bunches of pictures, gifts and other stuff that have to do with that gaki."

" All we have to do is wait for Sakura to go to school to tomorrow, hide everything in your room, and erase her memory while she's at school." said the sun guardian. "Everyone agree?" Touya and the moon guardian nodded their heads.

"Well it's settled then! By tomorrow evening, the memories of the gaki will be erased from Sakura!" exclaimed Kero. (SN: aww, he sounds so evil…)

"I guess I should change back to my borrowed form then Keroberos" Yue quickly turned back to Yukito, not surprisingly he fainted in the process.

*sigh* "I guess he'll have to stay here again, I'll have to tell dad." As if on cue, Fujitaka came up to Touya's room. 

" Hi guys, Kero, guess what? I got some pudding for you down in the kitchen!" said the happy father. 

"YAY!!! PUDDING!!!" screamed Kero as he flew downstairs. (SN: *SIGH* he'll never change…)

"Hey dad, Yukito have to stay here again." Fujitaka looked at the sleeping snow rabbit on Touya's bed.

"He transformed into Yue didn't he? Why? Is there something wrong?" asked the curious father. (SN: he's smart eh? ^^;;) Touya then started to tell Fujitaka about the whole conversation that Kero, Yue and him had shared and also about the plan. 

*nods* "Souka, well, I support your plan, so good luck." said Fujitaka as he started to walk towards his room.

[Next day]

"WAAAAAKE UUUUUP SAKUUUUURAAAA!!!" yelled the Kero. " YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!!" Suddenly, Sakura jumped out of bed and hurried to her bathroom. 

"Wry in't rou rake e ud eerier Kelo?!" (SN: Translation- "Why didn't you wake me up earlier Kero?!") mumbled Sakura as she brushed her teeth.  
  


"I did, but you were too busy sleeping and SNORING!!" replied the little lion as he began to play his new video game. (SN: te he he, that's kinda funny if u think about it, just imagine Sakura snoring…lol)

*sigh* "Nevermind! I'm going now!" said Sakura as she finished dressing up and ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Ohayo Otou-san, ohayo onii-chan!! I'm going now! Or I'm going to be late!" said Sakura.  
  
"As usual kaiju." replied Touya, at that instant, Sakura stopped in her tracks and gave a very painful stomp on her poor brother's foot. (SN: YOU GO GURL!)  
  


"I AM NOT A KAIJU!!!" 

"Have a good day at school!!" yelled Fujitaka as Sakura started to skate away.  
  


"HAI!!!!"

[School]

"Ohayo minna-san!" yelled the very tired Sakura as she went into her homeroom just before the bell.

"OHAYO!!" replied some of her classmates

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" greeted Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you at lunch." whispered Tomoyo as the sensei came into the room.

"Okay!" Sakura whispered back. Throughout most of the morning Sakura's mind was on the little wolf, and again, she felt sad just wanting to cry again. She blinked her tears back and reminded her self that she was at school. Tomoyo seeing the scene before her decided to say something.

"Thinking about him again Sakura-chan? **Don't.** Try to forget about him okay?" Tomoyo whispered again. Sakura nodded and pushed the thought of Syaoran way and focused on the lesson and soon it drifted off to the idea of what Tomoyo was going to tell her at lunch.

[Kinomoto residence; same time]

*sigh* "Finally, all the stuff is packed up in a box, now all I have to do is to put it in Touya's room and then use the Erase card." spoke Kero as he flew over to Touya's room and placed the box of Syaoran things in the closet. After that, he flew back into Sakura's room and opened the Sakura book and called out the Erase card.  
  
"Erase card! As you already know, your mistress have been suffering through memories of Syaoran, I, Keroberos command you to erase all of those memories of Li Syaoran from Sakura!" commanded the sun guardian. (SN: NOOO…)

[School; same time]

Sakura suddenly felt a flash of magic. Not only that, her heart seem to feel different before. Before, her heart felt like a heavy rock filled with pain and sadness, but now heart felt light with no pain or sadness. 'Hmm..that was weird' thought the little cherry blossom. Instead of trying to concentrate on the flash of magic she felt a few moments ago, she focused her mind back to her class work.

*BRIIIIIING*

It was finally lunch time, and kids started to go to their lockers to get their lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo went to their usual spot for lunch, under a special big cherry blossom tree.   
  


"Dum de dum de dum…." hummed Sakura. Tomoyo looked at Sakura in a happy way.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you seem happy then before in class, did you finally got Syaoran out of your mind?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura became a little confused about Tomoyo's question.

"Who's Syaoran Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura sincerely. Tomoyo smiled ' she finally got Syaoran out of her mind, now she's trying to pretend he doesn't exist! I'm so proud of her, now I don't have to see her sad anymore' thought Tomoyo, not knowing that Sakura really didn't know who Syaoran is. (SN: did that make sense to you ppl?)  
  


"Ne! TOMOYO-CHAN?!" repeated Sakura "TOMOYO-CHAN? ARE YOU LISTENING?!" As this point, Tomoyo finally snapped back to reality. (SN: yea, *grins* probably thinking of Eriol eh?…jk…)

"What's that Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

*sigh* "Never mind, anyways, what did you want to tell me?" 

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I have to go to England in a few weeks, and I'll be there for about three years!" Tomoyo said in a sad voice. (SN: we all know she's happy to go to england….TO SEE ERIOL!)  
  


"Oh, well, don't worry, we still can mail and phone each other and besides, it's not like you're going to stay their forever! Right?" asked Sakura.

"I guess you're right, but then I won't be able to video tape you for **THREE WHOLE YEARS**!!" exclaimed the ballistic camera girl.   
  


*sweatdrop* 'She's right, not only that, but I don't have to wear all those costumes and clothing she keeps on making' thought Sakura. 

"But then, at least I can still make new clothing for you and send it through mail!" said Tomoyo.

*big sweatdrop* 'Nevermind…..' "See, that's not bad! And I'll promise to ask onii-chan or Kero to take pictures of me when I wear them, then I'll send the pictures to you." Said the genki Sakura. 'anything to make my best friend happy' (SN: awww…ain't that sweet?…^^;; woops, guess I ruined the moment eh?….*sigh*….gomen..)

"HONTO NI?! ARIGATOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" shouted Tomoyo as she gave a big hug.

News quickly passed and soon all of Tomoyo's friends knew. Few days later, they decided to hold a goodbye party and soon enough, Tomoyo left.

[School; two years later]

Two years had past and Sakura grew into a beautiful women. Her hair was now about shoulder length but still the same auburn colour and still had those shining emerald eyes. Not only her hair had changed, but her body too. Now her body had the perfect curves making her look like a famous super model. All the boys fell head over heels for and tried many times to ask her for at least one date, but Sakura refuse and just said "I'm just waiting for that special someone to come." Tomoyo had also tried to convince her to try to date other guys and not wait for that special someone thinking that it was Syaoran. But no matter what, Sakura refused.

"Today class, we have a new student. I hope that all of you would be nice enough to show him around!" said the sensei. The students, especially began to chatter excitedly knowing that the new student was a boy. Even for Sakura, she was a little excited too. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the room. "Ah! That must be him!" exclaimed the excited sensei. "Come in!" A tall, muscular boy walked shyly to the front of the room. He had brown messy hair (SN: COULD IT BE SYAORAN?! *gasp*) and **greenish-blue** eyes. (SN: ahahaha, fooled you all! Muahahahha…O_o *dodges rotten food*) All his attention was on a special auburn haired girl, Sakura. Sakura was also stared at him, realizing that he was looking back at her, she blushed. "Well now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" asked the sensei. The boy nodded.

"Hi, my name is Sukinari Takashiro, but you can just call me Taka. I am from Tokyo. I love to play sports and other activities." said Takashiro.

"Arigatou, now where should I put you?" the sensei wondered out loud, "Ah! You can sit beside Miss Kinomoto! Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand so Sukinari would know where you are." asked the sensei. Instantly Sakura rose up her hand and Takashi walked up to her.

"Hello, um…"

"Sakura." she stated.

"Oh, hello Sakura!" said Takashi happily. "Um, can you show me around the school at lunch?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be happy too." replied Sakura while blushing. So Sakura spent the whole day helping Takashi around. Not only that, but she also got to know him better.

[Hong Kong; same day; in the morning]

Suddenly Syaoran woke up from his sleep sweating all over. The 14-year old boy lifted his hand to touch his face, that's when he realized that he was crying. Syaoran still had the deep amber eyes and messy brown hair. Now his body was well built and pretty big muscles. (_S_N: *drool*….he's mine! *glares*..jk..) Ever since he left Japan and his sweet cherry blossom , he had been having horrifying dreams of Sakura finding another lover and saying that she doesn't love him anymore. (SN: aww poor Syaoran, **who** is making him suffer through all this?!..o wait…that's me! aiya…) Even though that his mother and the Elders always kept on saying to forget about her because he'll never be able to contact her or see her anymore. Or that no matter how much he thinks about her, there is no point, he still couldn't stop those dreams.

*sigh* 'I think I'm going to go out for a walk, that might help me get my mind off of Sakura for a while' thought the lonely little wolf.

In minutes, he was outside walking, going nowhere in particular. But even though that he was walking, his mind was still on Sakura. Deciding to go to the park, he took a quick turn, not realizing that he was going through a red light.

*HONK HOOOOONK!!!* (SN:NOOOO!!)

Just then, Syaoran realized that there was a truck going towards him. Instead of running away, he froze in his spot. His mind filled with fear and shock. Suddenly, his mind went black.

[Hong Kong; a local hospital in the afternoon]

Five women were sitting at the hospital waiting room waiting for a certain brown haired boy, Syaoran. Four of the women were actually Syaoran's hyper sisters, Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren and Xiefa. The other women woman was Syaoran's mother, Yelan. Finally a doctor came out.

"Are you Li Syaoran's family?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I'm his mother and these are his sisters" replied Yelan. "How's my son's condition right now?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Li, but…… Syaoran have amnesia."

Shinobu-chan: *gasp*…WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THOSE TWO LOVERS?? I guess we'll have to see next chapter…if you have any questions about the story, please e-mail me at tamasuki72@yahoo.ca . I am also willing to take SOME of the suggestions or requests for the story. 


End file.
